Master Feats
Master Feats are special feats earned only through training with a specific character in game. Master training requires you to be on friendly terms with the character in question. To earn the feat, you must pass all four tiers of a masters training. A tier may only be attempted ONCE per session, and a player character may only advance his tier ONCE per session. Every time you advance your tier, you gain 5 technique creation points. Novice: You are only beginning your training under the master. You must roll a Discipline check equal to 5+the masters tier. Advanced: You have begun to learn actual techniques. You must roll a discipline equal to 5 + the masters level Expert: The master has begun to show you the true secrets of their style. You must roll a discipline check equal to 10 +the masters level Master: You have mastered the style of your master. You must roll 1d20 + your level against 1d20 + your masters level. While characters may possess more than one master feat, only one can be considered active at a time. The active master feat may be switched only once every 24 in game hours. Goku – You gain Kamehameha, and it is considered a signature power. If you already have Kamehameha, you gain Super kamehameha, but it is NOT a signature power. Vegeta – You gain Galick Gun and it is considered a signature power. If you already have galick gun, you gain Big bang attack, but it is not considered a signature skill. Gohan – Your movement speed increases by 2. When an ally is KO'd you automatically activate hidden power as a free action, even if you've used it for the day or don't possess it. This ability can only be triggered once a day. Future Trunks – Your weapons damage die increases by 1 category. A weapon skill of your choosing ignores DR, if you have no weapon skills, you gain the Burning slash at-will power from the arms man path. Krillin – You gain destructo disc. When bloodied, or worse, all healing applied to you is doubled. This ability can only trigger once a day Tien – You are able to deflect once per battle for free. Once per day you may spend an action point to suffer only half damage from a non ultimate ki attack. King Kai – You are able to hold your kaioken for an additional 4 rounds, but lose 1.5 times the amount of health per round if you go over. If you do not have kaioken, your ki damage dice increases by 1. Master Roshi – Increase your melee damage dice by 1 category. You may block two additional times per battle. Master Shen – You gain Dodon Ray and it is considered a signature skill. If you already possess Dodon ray, you gain Tri beam instead, and it is NOT considered a signature skill. If you gain tri beam this way, it takes an additional 10% of your health that is NOT converted into damage. Ginyu – Once per battle you may roll a charisma check against the strongest opponent on the field as a standard action. Upon success, you impart a +3 Morale bonus to all defense on all allies who can see you for charisma mod rounds. Zarbon – When you enter beastform, you have an additional +2 to all physical stats, but beast form lasts only conscore rounds. If you're an alien who doesn't possess beast form, you gain beast form. If you're any other race this does nothing. Frieza - You may use Henshin as a move action instead of a full round action. If you do not possess Henshin, you instead gain Death beam as a signature power. Android 18 - your called shots have a +4 bonus to hit, and you gain High pressure energy wave as a signature power. Bardock - When you use Wilkd counter, you may spend a healing surge. If you do not possess the wild counter path feature, you instead gain Riot Javelin as a signature power. Dende - You may use Art of healing 3 times per day. If you already possess art of healing, you may use it twice as many times per battle. Kami - EPIC MASTER FEAT An epic master feat is a bit more difficult to acquire, and subsequently only one character in the entire series offers training that is on the scale of EPIC. Whis - You gain access to the Godly Ki Passive power. Godly Ki With the help of Whis, you've learned how to harness this incredible power. Your aura is no longer violent and flame like, it's slow, and more like a liquid. Constant Passive Effect: Spirit times per day you may designate a spent power surge as Divine ki. When you do this you gain the following benefits. If something would cause you to become fatigued, the duration is lowered by your tier. When you spend a power surge, you may increase your PUB by 2. When powered up, your energy can not be sensed by anyone without the deity descriptor or in possession of this passive power. Attempts to deflect an attack by anyone without this power or the mortal descriptor automatically fail.